


an unlocked door and bad timing

by summerdayghost



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “Well fuck,” seemed too crass for comfort but “You weren’t supposed to see that,” didn’t work either becauseno shit.Or Victor and Rosa walk in on Billy and Freddy.





	an unlocked door and bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of getting caught in the act. This is more than 100 words.

Billy’s whole life flashed before his eyes during the half second between him noticing Victor and Rosa in the doorway and jumping up so fast he hit his head on the top bunk. He had made many mistakes in his life, had done many stupid things with his short time on earth thus far, and yet he had never been more mortified. Freddy was equally embarrassed judging by the speed he grabbed and blanket to hide his face as well as where Billy’s face had just been.

He tried to say something but found himself unable. The fact that he had been trying to choke on something just a moment ago didn’t make the way he was choking now any less unbearable.

On the other hand if he could speak what would he have even said.

“Well fuck,” seemed too crass for comfort but “You weren’t supposed to see that,” didn’t work either because _no shit_.

Mostly Billy kept thinking of how cautious they had been. Freddy had discussed ways not to get caught with him, made entire diagrams about it that were promptly burned. They had mastered the art of silence together.

Hell, this was the first time they had done anything on the bed. They knew how much noise a bunk bed would make wasn’t worth testing, and whenever they really wanted to fuck they’d do it on the floor or in the park or something. Anything was safer than their creaky bed. The only reason they figured this would be fine was because, well, it required quite a bit less movement than other activities of a similar nature.

All that restraint only to be foiled by an unlocked door and bad timing. The gods were mocking Billy. There was a lot to be said for teenage hormones. Increased intelligence was not one of them.

From the way Victor and Rosa looked at each other Billy understood the pain had only just begun. He didn’t know exactly what would happen next but it would probably involve a conversation about good choices or condoms and Billy would want to die the whole time. Maybe it wasn’t too late to run away. If fate had any love for him at all Billy would discover the previously overlooked power of fading away into the wall.

He had no such luck. Over dinner Victor brought up that Billy would be rooming with Pedro instead from now on, and Billy didn’t even think of protesting. What would be the point?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
